Family Relationships
by LadyGin
Summary: Trunks and 18 so please read


Family Relationships.  
  
  
  
"Mum! I don't want a girlfriend!" Said Trunks as he shaved his beard. (Which were quite a few strings of hair).  
  
"You're 21 years old now. You're even old enough to get married," said.  
  
"Ouch!!!!!" Screamed Trunks. He had cut himself with the razor. "Marriage! Who said anything about marriage?"  
  
" I'm telling you, once you're married, you'll learn how to take responsibility for your actions." Replied Bulma.  
  
"What actions? If I get married, all I have to do is look after my wife and work for money," said Trunks as he wiped the blood from his chin.  
  
"What about kids?" Began Bulma, "I mean, if you're gonna have a family' you're gonna have to have kids."  
  
"What kids?" Started Trunks, "I never even wanted a family in first place! You're the one who started this conversation anyway."  
  
" So I guess this means you won't have kids then?" Said Bulma as she began to sob.  
  
"Oh mum, please not this again." He held her in his arms and comforted her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mum, mum! I am gonna get married and have kids and get a family and stuff. It's just- I'm not ready to be a father yet or a Husband."  
  
"So when are you gonna get a family then?" Cried Bulma.  
  
"I don't know. I just need a little bit of time to think about it O.K." Considered Trunks.  
  
"O.K. I just want you to grow up well and I wanna do the right thing for you and make the right for you." She had stopped crying and cheered up.  
  
"Mum' I'm not a baby anymore. I'm an adult now and I can make my own choices. I have a great job. In fact, I'm a millionaire. So just- don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Are you sure, cos I don't want you or your feelings to get hurt." Bulma said.  
  
" I won't," said Trunks, and they both put a smile on each other's faces and hugged each other again. "I know how much this means to you, so I'll do my best to make you happy," he smiled again and let go of her. "Now would get out of my bathroom. I've been tying this towel around my waist for a little time now and it's starting to hurt. I can see red marks.  
  
"Sure." She opened the door and went out of the bathroom into the toilet, which had another door that led to his huge bedroom.  
  
She entered it and to her surprise found Vegeta sitting on Trunks' bed with his arm folded.  
  
"Vegeta- you- scared me," Bulma said, with her right hand over her heart.  
  
"Why are you so startled?" Vegeta asked, "It's not like you don't see me everyday." He stretched out his hand and said to her "Come. Sit beside me. And why are your eyes red? Have you been crying or something?"  
  
"Er-I-I-Er," she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well! Speak up! I'm loosing my patience!" He looked really angry, (You know how he gets).  
  
"It's nothing." Then she sat next to him.  
  
"Good!" He said. "Now, what was all that about?"  
  
"What? I have no idea what you 're talking about." Said Bulma looking 'confused'. She rolled her eyes from side to side.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me woman," growled Vegeta, "I heard the word 'marriage' quite a few times."  
  
"I guess you caught me there." She removed her hands from her lap and folded them.  
  
"So what was it about then?" He growled again, but this time, a bit softer than the first.  
  
"We were just discussing the future, you know making plans." She said in a shaky voice, she was trembling as if she was scared of Vegeta.  
  
"Don't be scared." He put his hand over hers, looked her in the eye and said, "You are my princess and I am your prince. I am to protect you, not hurt you."  
  
"Huh." She was surprised at what he said and what he did. "Oh Vegeta." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped her waist and tightened his lip.  
  
Trunks walked into the room and saw his parents kissing "Ahhhh!" he screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The happy couple screamed. Bulma froze for a minute and then fainted.  
  
"Do you think she's dead?" whispered Trunks as they both stared cautiously into her face.  
  
"Maybe." Said Vegeta, moving his shoulders up and down.  
  
"Oh, No! Mum's dead!" Trunks looked horrified.  
  
"No she's not! She can never die!" Snarled Vegeta.  
  
"Whoo! Whoo! All right Dad!" whooped Trunks.  
  
"Hush child!" growled Vegeta giving him a dirty look.  
  
Trunks gulped "Okay."  
  
"If anyone asks, you knocked her out." Vegeta informed him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why me? Why can't it be you for a change? Anytime something goes wrong, I get the blame." Moaned Trunks, innocently (Because he was innocent).  
  
"Because I'm your father and I'm older than you." He smiled and tapped Trunks on the head, "Besides, I thought you were an adult."  
  
"I am an adult," said Trunks seriously, "Besides aren't dads or mums supposed to stick up for kids, when stuff like this-" He was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Hush child. I'm a different father. I don't expect you to be a father or a husband if you're going to act so childish." Vegeta was boasting in front of Trunks for nothing.  
  
"I'm not childish and I will make a good husband and father!" Trunks yelled. He seemed really angry about what his father said. He said it right to his face and got a huge smack right on the back of his head. They got her into Trunks' bed and tucked her in.  
  
After a few hours, Bulma woke UP. "HUH- what happened?" She was still a bit dizzy, from being "knocked out" by Trunks. She looked around. No one was there. The room was filled with silence. Pure silence. She thought it would be best to go back to sleep and so she did. Vegeta came into the room right after she fell asleep for a second time. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on the head. "Sleep well my darling." He said, and walked out of the room.  
  
The next day, everyone was exited (over nothing). Trunks went to park to play a few games with his friends. He was just walking across, when suddenly, he saw someone lying on the grass. "Is she the one?" He thought to himself. "Could she be my one true love?"  
  
  
  
O.K I know what you're thinking, but at least it's better to do something different. If you like it send a review, but if you don't like it, especially if you don't have anything nice to say, don't bother. One more thing, I WON'T write another chapter, unless I get at LEAST 5 reviews. 


End file.
